


Aomine Was...

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kagami loved watching Aomine sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine Was...

Aomine was truly beautiful.

Kagami rested his chin in his palm, staring down at the sleeping face before him. Aomine was curled against his stomach, his arms wrapped around his waist and his legs tangled with his own. His lips were parted and a small trail of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth and onto Kagami’s shirt.

Aomine was truly disgusting.

Kagami ran his thumb along the contours of Aomine’s jaw, tracing out his sculptured features before trailing his thumb across his lips. He wiped away that trail of saliva from plump flesh, watching as Aomine’s pink tongue unconsciously swiped at Kagami’s wandering fingers. He took in a deep breath and his body tensed. Aomine pressed his head into Kagami’s chest and straightened his arms and his legs around Kagami’s body. Releasing a heavy sigh as he stretched, Kagami watched in fascination as Aomine relaxed immediately, his arms and legs falling limp again around his form.

Aomine was truly adorable.

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine’s shoulders and buried his head into the crook of his neck. Aomine groaned, squirming against him while Kagami placed soft kisses against his collar. Aomine grumbled something close to “Uncomfortable…” before weakly pushing against his chest. Kagami let him go with a cheeky grin, letting Aomine flop on his bed on his back. Aomine absently rubbed his stomach before rolling over on his side so that his back was to Kagami and curled his arms underneath his head and bent his knees.

Aomine was truly special.

Kagami shifted up behind him until his body was perfectly aligned with his back. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily against Aomine’s neck. He inhaled his scent, letting the aroma of his shower gel assault his senses. He pressed a kiss against his hairline, caressing warm skin with the tip of his lips. Aomine released a soft hum of approval before shifting closer to Kagami’s warmth. “Stop it….” It was so soft, Kagami almost missed it, but in the silence of their room, he heard it. Kagami smiled, wrapping himself in Aomine’s warmth. 

Aomine’s body tensed and a low rumble sounded from the pit of his stomach. Kagami was almost under the impression that Aomine was hungry and soon his boyfriend would be waking up with the urge to bitch and moan about how fast (or slow) Kagami made breakfast. However, when a warmth spread across his thigh and a foul stench from the depths of hell reached his nose, Kagami realized that the rumble he heard was definitely  _not_  hunger.

"HOLY FUCK!  _AOMINE!”_

Kagami’s eyes watered and his reaction was immediate. One large hand flew up to his nose and the other pushed against the bed, helping him scoot farther away from the hounds of hell unleashed from Aomine who remained _blissfully unaware_ of the pain and suffering he caused. 

That needed to change.

Kagami brought the heel of his foot up into Aomine’s back and pushed - hard.

A screech unlike one ever heard from Aomine’s mouth broke the silence in the room as he went toppling to the floor, arms flailing and mouth wide open in shock. Kagami watched through tearful eyes as Aomine’s head poked out from over the side of the bed.

"What the  _hel-?”_ Aomine’s words stopped the moment his own foul gas lodged in his throat. “UGH!” Aomine pressed his face against the side of the bed, blinking away the sleep (and tears) in his eyes as he covered his nose with the sheets. “What  _is_ that smell?!” he hissed, oblivious to the incredulous stare Kagami threw at him.

"It was YOU, dumbass!"

Aomine stared back, blinking a few times as the gears in his head began to turn - “Gross…”

"YOU THINK?"


End file.
